mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Diszxchat/My Zoo
This is my Mo Creatures zoo map (Right now it's work on development) and it may not look like a zoo at a moment but you will like it. Reworking on a new Zoo! First of all, my zoo entrance will be totally different! I want something different instead of the classic ones where the ticket counter is always in the front. I decided to find it and found what I always looking for. The zoo entrance is not done yet but I give a glimpse sneak peak of a gift shop. Please note that the gift shop will changed. Now, another sneak peak! (Look below) As development progress, each concepts are released by texts. Zoo Entrance Concepts First, yet to be finished place. Originally, the zoo entrance is supposed to be somewhat classic ticket counter entrance you enter in. This idea was soon scrapped and it was shifted to a restaurant, gift shop and ticket counter entrance. I began to search images by using tags and found one. I tried not to make it the same exact as the one from the images. I decided to make the entrance smaller with one gift shop and restaurant unlike a bigger area with couple outlets. If you want to know what zoo it is, it belong from one of the Asia. It's called "_________ Zoo". Hint: Big Green Color Sign Gift Shop 'OLD VS NEW:' Diszxchat Zoo Sneak Peak.png|'(Entrance) Old / Beta' Diszxchat Zoo Gift Shop Sneak Peak Updated.png|'(Entrance) New / Alpha / Draft' Concepts As you all know, gift shop are important outlets to the all of the zoo. They mainly contains stuffed animals, shirts and many other else such as keychain, picture frame, etc. Entrance: Originally, it was meant to be a medium size shop but I got the size of store wrong. Instead of enlarging the space, I decided to fit in all the things that could make it a very detailed small gift shop. However, I cannot replace the wood with wool as it will be visible to the other side which I do not want to build two walls. There is no stuffed animals mod which has a lot of animals (Some are outdated). I used an AI function for mobs to disable themselves. (Coming Soon) Rainforest Trail 'OLD VS NEW:' Diszxchat_Zoo_Exhibit_Sneak_Peak.png|'(Panther Exhibit) Old / Beta' Diszxchat_Zoo_Exhibit_Sneak_Peak_Updated.png|'(Panther Exhibit) New / Alpha / Draft' Diszxchat_Zoo_Second_Exhibit_Sneak_Peak.png|'(Snowflake Horse Exhibit) Old / Beta' Diszxchat_Zoo_Second_Exhibit_Sneak_Peak_Updated.png|'(Snowflake Horse Exhibit) New / Alpha / Draft' Diszxchat Zoo Third Exhibit Sneak Peak.png|'(Asian Elephant Exhibit) Old / Beta' Diszxchat Zoo Third Exhibit Sneak Peak Updated.png|'(Asian Elephant Exhibit) New / Alpha / Draft' Concepts The first trail walk I ever build. The Beta title for this part was originally Tree Tops Trail but I changed it to rainforest trail because Tree Tops Trail doesn't fit this walk through seeing enclosure. Panther Exhibit: As you know, panther lives in tropical rainforest. In order to make it more like environmental rainforest enclosure, I used oak trees and other stuff. I don't like many trees obscuring the visitors view even though it makes it look like a real forest. In the final, there will be terrain level for these cats. Snowflake Horse Exhibit: Uhhhhhh.......not sure what I had in mind. But this enclosure was only (maybe) exhibit that a visitor can touch an animal as they're very friendly. Asian Elephant Exhibit: Asian Elephants do live in the forest actually (for those who you don't know). Category:Blog posts